Matchmaker
by TeresaCaitlin
Summary: Sango is tired of InuYasha and Kagome's constant bickering and refusal to acknowledge their feelings, so she takes matters into her own hands with the help of a special white powder. Lemon warning.


_**A/N: **__This just randomly popped in my head one day. I haven't written a good sex story in a while, hope you enjoy! :P_

_**Disclaimer: **__Much to my chagrin, I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters/storylines._

**Matchmaker**

"InuYasha, I'm getting really tired of you acting like this."

"Keh, acting like what? I ain't doing nothing wrong wench, if you've got a problem then just say it."

"Alright, I will: You're an asshole! You won't look me in the eye anymore, you won't let me ride on your back, you barely talk to me except to say 'I'm hungry', and anytime we're even close to being alone you make up some excuse about 'sensing demons nearby' and run off! After all the time we've spent around Miroku, do you honestly I would fall for that? What the hell is your problem? This isn't fair, I thought you could actually open up to me!" Kagome practically screamed at him. This frustration had been pent up for quite a while, it had been almost 2 weeks since this had been going on, and Kagome was tired of getting the cold shoulder. She was determined to get to the bottom of this.

InuYasha was just as determined that she never know what he was really thinking. He'd been going crazy the past couple of weeks, needing to stay away from her. Even now standing there absolutely furious all he could think of was pushing her up against the tree and ravishing her until she couldn't even speak. She was right, it was unfair, she deserved to know the truth, but how would she take it? How the hell could he even begin to start? '_Well Kagome, you see, now that I have no reason to hold back because Kikyou's gone all I've wanted to do is marry you and fuck you into oblivion."_ Yeah, he could see that ending well. He shuddered just imagining all the bones in his back breaking from all the sit commands she'd give him. The only way he knew how to fix the problem was to distance himself from her as much as possible, and to do that, he had to hurt her. "Feh, you really think I'd wanna be alone with you? Gimme a break, I got better things to do than listen to your whiny ass voice complain about me not wanting to spend every moment of my life with you, and if you think I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, you need to quit dreaming bitch." "_God, if she only knew the truth."_

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. All noises ceased, the trees stopped their dance in the wind, the birds stopped their love songs, the wind stopped its music. All was quiet, except for the muffled sound of Kagome's tears. InuYasha could practically hear her heart break. It was no secret that she loved him; she was pitiful at hiding it. Many nights she'd lain across the fire from him in the hut they shared, her undying and unconditional love flowing from her eyes, making him wonder what was warmer, the love in her gaze or the fire that would softly crackle between them. It had been almost two months since the death of Naraku, his soul purified by the priestess Kikyou the minute he completed the jewel. Her last words as she carried him to hell were ones that would haunt InuYasha day after day, night after night. "_It is over InuYasha, it is finished."_ Kagome thought the misery that followed her statement had been because he didn't want to let her go, after all, who would want to let go of the one they loved? But how on earth could InuYasha possibly tell her that the cause of his grief was the guilt he had, because as much as he hated to admit it, he was happy Kikyou had relieved him of his duty to follow her into hell, he was relieved that he no longer had to worry about her?

InuYasha was torn out of his reverie by the sounds of tears hitting the soft grass. He hated himself for hurting her, but he knew he had no other choice. This was it. She didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve her love, she was too good for him, why couldn't she see that? He knew she had other options, there had been plenty of men in her time who would have killed to be called Kagome's Boyfriend. Yet, she had given it all up, he had given up her schoolwork, her education, even her family to come to stay in the Feudal Era after the well had been seal. Now it was just an ordinary well filled with water. After he realized what he'd said he wanted to bite his tongue off. "Fuck, Kagome..."

"Don't."

"I didn't mean it like-I shouldn't have...shit. I'm sorry Kags."

"So...it was all for nothing then? I gave my life up for nothing?" Kagome lifted up her eyes to his, and what he saw shattered his heart into a thousand pieces. Her eyes were haunted, agony swimming in them as tears spilled from her anguished eyes to rain down her now pale cheeks.

InuYasha had hoped to see anger, hoped to see anything but that. He'd really done it now.

"Kagome..."

"I gave up everything for you InuYasha, with the one hope that you would come to me. I...I love you"

Until now she had never spoken the words out loud, and it both shocked and saddened InuYasha that he would first hear the words in a situation like this. Anger rose in him like a sudden tide, anger at her for being so damn perfect, anger at himself for being such an idiot.

"Damnit Kagome! You make everything so fucking difficult!"

Kagome choked, not believing what she was hearing. HER, making things difficult for HIM? Oh hell no. "What did you just say? I'm making things difficult? _**I**_ am making things difficult? Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds? I gave up my family for you, my home, my school, my LIFE! I've stayed by your side even when you pushed me away, even when you went to Kikyou, I always stayed, and now I'M the one making things difficult? Well excuse me!"

InuYasha tried to suppress a smile, he was happy she was angry, he'd rather her be anything, look like anything other than that heart-broken, destroyed look. "You don't get it, Kagome! You just don't fucking get it do you?"

Kagome felt like pulling her hair out she was so frustrated. "NO, InuYasha, I do NOT get it, do you know why? Because you won't tell me! You won't tell me anything anymore, except for when you want me to go away or make you damn food! So why don't you tell me InuYasha, huh? Why don't you tell me so I can understand?" She was panting by the time she was finished, her cheeks flushed and her fists clenched, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

InuYasha growled low in his chest, and in a flash he had her pinned up against a tree, his nose buried against the soft, untouched flesh of her luscious neck, his lips placing hot, wet kisses on her delicious skin. "I'll fucking tell you. You drive me crazy, all I've been able to think about is pushing you up against the nearest tree and making love to you until you can't scream my name anymore," to empashize his point he ground his hard arousal into her stomach, earning a gasp from Kagome. He took advantage of her open mouth and claimed it as his own, his lips slanting over hers with a power that faintly overwhelmed her. He was on fire, his hands roaming over her sides and hips, his tongue filling her mouth and rubbing against her tongue. Abruptly he pulled away to bury one of his hands into her hair, twisting it around his fingers until it was almost painful. Kagome moaned pitifully, clinging to him, not sure of what happening, but knowing she didn't want it to end. She felt his hot, wet mouth on her neck and felt her knees give out as he drew the soft flesh into his mouth and sucked hard. As quickly as it had started it ended, with InuYasha pulling away and standing before her trembling body. "Do you see now, Kagome, why I can't be near you? Why I can't be alone with you? You deserve better than this, better than anything I could give you."

InuYasha bounded off into the forest, leaving a breathless Kagome sagging against a tree, wondering if what just happened had actually happened.

And, unbeknownst to him, leaving a very mischeivous demon slayer hidden in the bushes.

oOo

Sango crept back to the village, tiptoeing through the brush so that Kagome wouldn't know she had been watching and listening to everything had transpired. She knew for a fact that InuYasha hadn't known she was there. Thank goodness for being a demon slayer and having an ample supply of a powder that masked her scent to demons. She snuck back to the hut she shared with her husband Miroku and dig through her chest of things from her days in her home village as a demon exterminator. After a few minutes of rummaging around she pulled out a small bottle filled with a fine white powder. She grinned slyly and hid it in her sleeve, making her way to Kaede's hut.

This would take care of things very quickly, she thought.

oOo

Kaede looked up from her cooking pot and smiled, greeting Sango warmly. "Sango my child! What brings ye here on this fine day? Dinner will be finished in just a few moments, I was just about to call for ye and the others."

Sango smiled back at the old lady and sat down next to her. "Actually Kaede, I need you help with something, if that's not too much to ask."

"Of course my child, what is it that's been bothering ye?"

"Well Kaede, I think we all know that InuYasha and Kagome need a little push to be together, don't they?"

"Yes, of course, but how could that possibly happen? The boy's head is so hard he could break apart the strongest mountain with it. He'll never admit to his feelings for the young Kagome, no matter how obvious they are."

"And that is where I come in," Sango said with a sly grin.

"What? I'm afraid I don't understand, child."

Sango pulled the bottle from her sleeve and held it in front of Kaede. The old woman scrutinized it carefully before inquiring, "What is that powder ye possess?"

"It's a sort of truth powder my father used to make back in my home village. Whoever ingests the powder starts unveling their deepest desires without the user having any control. And one of the major side effects is that causes an unquenchable lust that can only be satisfied by the person whom the user truly desires. The powder is harmless, and when added to food or drink is disappears without leaving any trace, and it lasts for a period of up to 2 hours."

A slow smile spread over Kaede's face as she caught Sango's meaning. "So ye were wondering-"

"-if maybe when dinner is ready you could give InuYasha and Kagome a little something extra," Sango finished with a wink. She left the bottle in Kaede's possession and stood up to leave.

"Sango?"

"Yes lady Kaede?"

"Have ye ever used this powder before? Do you know what to expect?"

Sango smiled at Kaede before opening the entrance of the hut. "How do you think Miroku and I got married so quickly?"

The old lady laughed, the sound following Sango out of the hut as the demon slayer left with her own smile on her face.

Yes, everything would all be taken care of tonight.

oOo

InuYasha was getting tired of using trees to vent his frustration. He'd had to pick out countless splinters from his fingers and he didn't know how many more days he could go cutting down trees before InuYasha's Forest because InuYasha's Valley. He sighed and plopped down against a tree that had been lucky enough to escape his wrath. "Fuck." What the hell was he supposed to do now? He was disgusted with himself, how he had acted with Kagome. One minute he'd been practically telling her he hated her and the next minute he was all over her like an animal. He knew she must be hating him right now, he couldn't blame her. Hell, it wasn't her fault he'd fallen in love her. He let out another sigh and slumped. What was he supposed to do? He wanted her, God, he wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life, and he knew she wanted him, he could still smell her arousal, could still taste her on his lips. "Damnit!" He shouted to no one in particular.

InuYasha growled, undoing his hakama to release his throbbing arousal. He wrapped his hand around himself and starting slowly pumping his hand up and down, squeezing. He shut his eyes and immediately was filled with visiions of Kagome, sweet, innocent, smiling Kagome, hot, soaking wet, and tight, squeezing him inside of her, her voice high and shrill as she called his name to the heavens while he pounded into her, pushing her to a place only he could take her. As his visions included more and more detail his hand moved faster and harder, and InuYasha let out a low snarl as he came, her name on the edge of his lips. He wiped his hand on the grass and blushed, retying his hakama and standing up. His stomach was protesting that it was time to go back to the village.

He guessed he'd better wash his hand first.

oOo

Kagome sat underneathe the Goshinboku and sighed heavily, her mind in dreamland ever since InuYasha had kissed her. _"Whats wrong with you Kagome? I shouldn't have let him leave..."_ Kagome sighed again before wrapping her arms around her legs, resting her forehead against her knees. "Well, I guess I'll just have to make it through dinner," she said to herself, standing up to dust herself off before heading to the village.

oOo

Dinner stated out very awkwardly for InuYasha and Kagome, not knowing what to say to the other after their little 'encounter' earlier that day. Shippo was staying with Kouga for a few weeks, and Miroku and Sango were busy talking about possible names for the child they would be welcoming in about 7 months. Kaede sat quietly, sipping at her soup with a smile on her face. She had added some of the 'truth powder' to both InuYasha and Kagome's stew. Everyone was aware of the plan except for the two who were the most involved. InuYasha drank at his soup greedily, hoping to take his mind off of Kagome for a moment, while Kagome sat against the wall of the hut, her eyes staring thoughtfully into the fire with an empty bowl in her lap.

Finally Sango stood up, pulling Miroku with her. "Mmm, that food was delicious! Kaede, would you like to accompany us to our hut and enjoy some tea? I believe Miroku has some questions about the pregnancy," she winked at Kaede.

Kaede caught the hint and quickly stood up, putting her bowl away. "Ah yes! There are many things I wish to discuss with ye about the upcoming months," she replied, heading out with them.

Kagome looked up at the leaving couple, offering to come with them. "Nay child, it's alright, ye must keep InuYasha company," Kaede told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, I do believe some of things we will talk about might embarrass ye, since ye have not yet carried a child inside of ye's womb."

Kagome blushed and nodded, saying her goodnight's to the demon slayer and monk as she began cleaning up the hut. After everything had been put away she sat down again, trying to think of something to say to ease the tension, it was so thick around both her and InuYasha she thought if she reached out she could touch it. "I'm so jealous," Kagome sighed. "Miroku and Sango are so happy together, and soon they'll be welcoming their first baby!"

"If it were up to me I've give you tons of babies."

Kagome snapped her head up at that statement, her eyes wide and unbelieving at the words she'd just heard. InuYasha looked just as surprised, if not more, at the words he'd just uttered.

"I've always wanted to have children with you," Kagome blurted out, gasping and putting her hands on her mouth.

"When I first saw you three years ago and you were pressed up against me because of that centipede bitch I was afraid you'd notice I was hard because I thought you were so beautiful WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" InuYasha raged, his cheeks bright red as he suddenly changed his position. He'd die of embarrassment if she saw the raging erection he suddenly had.

"Whats happening to us?" She whispered.

"I don't know, it's like we keep spilling our secrets without having any control over our mouths or what we say."

"I'd like you to have no control over your mouth with me." Kagome squealed and turned a deep crimson. All of a sudden InuYasha caught the scent of her arousal and growled.

"If you don't leave now I'm going to fuck you until you can't feel your legs."

"InuYasha!"

"What? Shit! What the hell is happening?"

"I don't know..."

"Kagome?"

"What is it?"

"I'm in love with you."

Kagome's eyes widened and she touched her hand to her lips. "What did you just say?"

InuYasha blushed and looked away, grumbling. "I said I'm in love with you."

Kagome pounced on him, earning a yelp as she straddled him and pushed her core against his throbbing arousal. "InuYasha, you know I love you."

InuYasha could barely register her words as he clawed at her clothing. His body was on fire for her, and the only way it could be put to ease was if he buried himself inside of her tight sheath.

He slowly lowered her down, forcing his raging body to slow down. He wanted it to be perfect, since he had fucked everything else up. The firelight gave her skin a super human glow, and a growl of appreciation rumbled low in his chest. "Mine," he growled, possessiion overtaking him. He pulled off her shirt and sliced her bra down the middle, discarding of them before moving to her skirt, tearing it off and pulling away her panties. Her scent hit his nose and his erection throbbed in response, wanting to bury himself inside of her. "_No,"_ he told himself. "_This is going to be all about her."_ He removed his haori and undershirt, and when his eyes met Kagome's he was nearly undone by the love and desire he saw in her eyes. _"How have I gone so long without telling her how I feel? God, she's so perfect..."_

Kagome looked up at InuYasha, biting her lip as he undressed. This was the first time he'd undressed in front of her without an injury being involved. The sight of his perfect, unmarred skin glowing in the light of the fire was enough to set her skin on fire and cause her to inhale sharply. Her desire for him skyrocketed as he undid the ties to his hakama and let it fall. She was past the point of embarrassment now. His strong body covered her and she was overwhelmed by him once more as he took her mouth into a passionate kiss, his mouth gently sweeping past her lips to rub his tongue against hers, settling his body against her soft skin and parting her legs with his knee. Kagome moaned into his mouth, her arms finding their way to wrap around his neck. InuYasha broke the kiss and she whimpered at the loss of contact as his lips began to make a trail to her neck, nipping her softly with his fangs.

"God Kagome, you're so fucking beautiful, I love you so much," he muttered against her skin, his hands finding hers as their fingers intertwined. At the scent of her tears he lifted his head to meet her gaze. "Whats wrong?"

Kagome bit her lip as a tear slid down her cheek. "InuYasha..you have no idea how long I've waited to hear that."

InuYasha's gaze softened as bent down again, gently kissing her lips. "I'll make it worth the wait my love," he said huskily, sending a shiver of anticipation running down her spine. He began kissing down her neck, grabbing one of her breasts in his hand and squeezing it, earning a moan from his beloved as he took one nipple into his mouth, torturing it to peak against his hot tongue. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, licking it before taking it into his mouth to suckle. His hand that wasn't preoccupied with her breast slipped down to test her readyness. When felt the wetness there he growled his appreciation. "You're so hot Kagome, so wet. It's all for me, isn't it?"

Kagome was too enthralled in what he was doing to her body too concentrate on his words. She shut her eyes, letting her body be conquered by his talented hands and mouth. A sudden thought popped in her mind and she opened her eyes, raising her head. "InuYasha?"

At the sound of his name InuYasha raised his head to meet her gaze. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering..have you ever..I mean..am I the first?" She blushed, not wanting to know the answer but needing to.

InuYasha smiled at her and her breath caught. "Your the first and only woman I've ever touched, there's never been anyone else," he told her, his eyes looking deep into hers and he gave her his answer.

When she couldn't do anything but nod he lowered his head again and began kissing down her stomach, parting her legs with his hands. Before Kagome could guess his intent he dipped his head between her thighs and slowly ran his tongue across her parted lips. Gods, she tasted good.

Kagome gasped at the sensation and let out a small cry of pleasure, reaching down to fist her hands in his hair. His tongue slowly began to stroke the fire inside of her. She could feel her legs start to quake. She didn't know people could make love in this way! Kagome gasped as InuYasha took her clit into his mouth and began to suck, bolts of fire hot pleasure running through her. She could feel her muscle beginning to tighten and she gave herself up to the feeling, her orgasm overtaking her and she closed her eyes, crying out InuYasha's name. When she opened her eyes again she met InuYasha's gaze. She sucked in her breath at the smoldering look in his eyes. She bit her lip and looked up at him.

InuYasha pulled her legs up around her waist, and with one hand he moved himself to her entrance, pushing his head inside of her. He clenched his jaw shut. She was so tight, so hot, so wet, it was all he had not to just plunge inside of her to ease the throbbing in his loins. He slid farther inside of her and felt Kagome squirm uncomfortably and stopped just at her barrier. He saw a flash of pain in her eyes and be bit his lip, hating that he was hurting her when he was feeling such pleasure. Knowing there was no other way, he crashed his lips to hers and with a powerful surge he fully embedded himself in her tight warmth.

Kagome cried out in pain against his lips, clutching his shoulders. She tore her mouth away from his and let out a broken sob, she hadn't expectedit to hurt that much. InuYasha buried his face in her neck; she could feel his heart racing as if he'd just run a great distance. His hot breath against her neck excited her, and soon the dull ache between her legs was gone, to be replaced with an all-together new feeling. She experimentally pushed her hips up and for her effort was rewarded with a delicious sensation spreading through her body and a lusty grown from InuYasha. She moaned and closed her eyes.

InuYasha pushed himself up onto his hands and began slowly moving in and out of her, watching for any sign that he should stop. Instead Kagome drew her knees up around his waist, taking even more of him inside of her. "God, you're so fucking tight," he growled, his eyes closing in sheer bliss as he began to rock himself against her writhing body, his hands gripping her hips, slowly picking up speed and moving himself harder into her. Her soft, small little cries became louder and before he knew it his sweet, gentle little Kagome had turned into a wild tigress, her nails scoring his back as she cried out her pleasure to the ceiling. The feeling of moving in and out of her, her delicious scent, her cries, all pushed him to pleasure her in every way possible, and he moved one of his hands between their joined bodies and he began to stroke the fire inside of her, and in turn felt her muscles clench him tight as she shrilly screamed out his name. He leaned his lips to her ear and whispered, "Come with me."

Kagome was undone by her orgasm, wave after wave of blinding pleasure rolling through her body, threatening to overcome her. At InuYasha's words she let herself be carried away, held tight in the embrace of the one she loved as she heard her name being cried out and her body being filled with his seed.

She slowly drifted back to earth, panting and turning her face to her hanyou who had collapsed on her, spent, their bodies drenched in sweat. The musky scent of their lovemaking filled the hut, and Kagome smiled, pulling InuYasha closer to nuzzle against his cheek. "Mmm, InuYasha," she purred. He lifted his head and met her gaze, his breathing not quite back to normal. She was radiant, her eyes were bright and shining and her face glowed with happiness. He smiled down at her and slowly slid out of her body, leaning down to kiss her lips before shifting onto his back, pulling her body against his and laying her head on his chest and pulling his red haori over the both of them. He meant to close his eyes for just a moment before telling her how much he loved her.

That was his last thought before he fell into a deep sleep.

oOo

Sango stood up from her eavesdropping place beside the hut, giggling softly. She turned around and came face to face with her husband, who gave her a grin. "I had a feeling you were lying about needing to use the restroom," he said, his grin widening. "Kaede is asleep."

Sango looked up at him with a wide grin on her face. "It worked!" She told him in a whisper.

Miroku laughed softly and drew her into his arms. "Darling, I think the whole village knows it worked," he said, laughter evident in his voice. "She screams louder than you do."

Sango blushed and hit his arm before smiling up at him lovingly.

"Shut the fuck up and let me sleep before you wake up Kagome, or I'll kick both of your asses."

Both Sango and Miroku laughed openly before walking away, their arms around each other.

"Well Sango, it seems you are quite the matchmaker."

Sango giggled. "Nah, I'm just a good helper."

"So, Sango, about that powder, have you ever used it on me?"

Sango ran ahead of him and turned around, a mischevious look in her eye and she winked at him. "I guess you'll never know."


End file.
